ReAct
by Cris-chan12
Summary: "Quiero olvidar estos sentimientos hacia ti." "Por favor, no me dejes." La tragedia de poder recordar y las consecuencias que conlleva. Basado en la famosa canción de ReAct, cantada por los Vocaloids Miku, Rin y Len, entren y descubran mi versión. (RinxLen más que asegurado, MikuxLen en pequeñas partes). Vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos dueños.


-¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ella Kaito?-Me preguntaba a mi misma con lágrimas sin recibir respuesta alguna. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital sentada en el suelo. Os preguntaréis ¿Por qué estás ahí? Muy fácil y sencillo... Por intentar suicidarme. La gente dirá que es una estupidez, pero él era todo para mí; mi ilusión, mi alegría, mi mundo y, sobre todo, mi vida. Sin Kaito nada tiene sentido.-Señorita Hatsune ¿Se encuentra mejor?-Preguntó una voz femenina interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.-No.-Susurré en un hilo de voz intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Noté como la mujer se acercaba por el sonido de sus tacones.-¿Podrías decirme lo que te ha ocurrido para llegar a esos extremos? No te sientas con la obligación de hablar si no quieres.-Dijo poniéndose delante de mí con una sonrisa amable.-Lo siento Meiko... pero no puedo... ¿Podrías irte? Quiero estar sola.-Contesté entrecortada.-Está bien pequeña Miku.-La joven de cabello castaño se levantó y se dirigió ha la puerta, estaba a punto de irse pero paró en seco nada más abrir el pomo de la puerta.-¡A! Se me olvidaba, mañana empezarás en una escuela nueva, ya que aún eres menor de edad y debes seguir estudiando. Ahora sí me voy, ten muy buenas noches linda.-Dicho esto, abrió la puerta completamente, salió de la habitación y la cerró.-¿Colegio?-Hace mucho que no oía esa palabra puesto que cuando comencé a salir con Kaito, dejé mis estudios y me fui ha vivir con él, todo era perfecto hasta que llegó ella... Luka, una muchacha de unos diez y nueve años, pelo largo y rosado, ojos azules como el cielo y un cuerpo digno de envidiar. Al principio pensé que solo era amistad lo que había entre ellos... pero me equivoqué, ellos estaban en una relación amorosa ha escondidas. Al recordarlo, intenté ahorcarme, pero las vendas al rededor de mi cuello no tenían los mismos planes que yo. Salí un rato al balcón y miré el cielo.-¿Cuándo se hizo de noche?-Pensé sorprendida. No le tomé más importancia a la pregunta recientemente realizada y miré al cielo.-En una noche como esta... fue cuando perdí a Kaito.-Sentí como una pequeña lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla.-¿Es tan difícil... ser feliz?-Le cuestioné al destino. Entré nuevamente a la habitación, retiré las sábanas, me metí dentro de la cama y cerré los ojos con la esperanza de poder dormir esta noche.

-Miku-chan, despierta, tienes que ir al instituto.-Susurró una dulce voz a mi oído haciendo que abriera débilmente los ojos.-Meiko-san ¿Qué deseas?-Le interrogué mientras me rascaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano.-Te lo dije ayer pequeña, tienes que ir a un centro educativo, aún no eres mayor de edad como para dejar los estudios, ¿A caso lo habías olvidado?-Asentí con la cabeza aún adormilada mientras la observaba con detenimiento.-No te preocupes, aún así, toma esto, no puedes ir con la ropa del hospital a la calle así que te compré esto.-La muchacha me enseñó un vestido de tirantes, blanco y corto, un poco más arriba de las rodillas y adornado con un lazo negro en el pecho.-No deberías haberte molestado, ya tenía ropa.-Me sentía un poco avergonzada por hacerme tal regalo, sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza.-Es una pequeña muestra de afecto, no te sientas incómoda.-Alegó con una sonrisa.-Muchas... gracias Meiko-san.-Le agradecí algo sonrojada.-No hace falta tanta formalidad conmigo, solo dime Mei-chan o Meiko-chan ¿Vale?-Ella me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa amable y alentadora, yo la cogí temblando lentamente y sonreí por primera vez en mucho tiempo.-Bien, es hora de que te vistas y vayas a la escuela, que sino llegarás tarde... ¿Estarás bien yendo sola?-Preguntó cerca de finalizar la frase preocupada.-No te preocupes Meiko-chan, yo puedo ir sola.-Respondí con una sonrisa feliz.-Está bien... Me iré para que puedas vestirte tranquilamente.-Dicho esto, la mujer de unos veinte años y ojos café se fue de la habitación. Miré el vestido por unos segundos y, finalmente, decidí cambiarme. Unos cinco minutos aproximadamente más tarde, ya estaba lista para salir, esta sería la primera vez que salía desde... aquello.-Debo alejar mis pensamientos de esos horribles recuerdos.-Me regañé a mí misma mientras caminaba con rigidez hacia la salida del hospital. Nada más posar un pie en la calle, me detuve a ver todo lo que me rodeaba.-Todo es tan hermoso... Como Kaito.-Giré de un lado a otro repetidas veces para olvidar mi reciente pensamiento y comenzar a caminar al colegio, por suerte estaba cerca de donde me encontraba. Un rato después, me encontraba delante de lo que era la puerta de la institución, noté como mucha gente hablaba por lo bajo sobre mí, intenté ir a paso rápido e ignorar todo tipo de comentarios, cosa que si conseguí hacer.-¡Genial! Solo debo encontrar mi clase y ya.

* * *

**Konnichiwa :DDDDD aquí les traigo otro fanfic de Vocaloid -w- basado en la canción de "ReAct" de Miku, Rin y Len, aviso más que nada que aquí el MikuxLen va a ser MÍNIMO pero sigo amando a Miku *-* pero más a mi preciosa Rin X3333333 otra cosa es que aquí habrá un montón de RinxLen :'3 (Es una pena que no sea incesto pero ya que XD) Siento mucho que sea tan corto, pero la parte de Miku no es que sea muy larga, creo que la más larga será la de Rin, porque debo poner el punto de vista de los personajes en el principio, les digo también que al final del fic habrá una pareja sorpresa, la cual tendrá también un fanfic (pero corto, de unos tres o cuatro capítulos o incluso menos, puede que un one-shot) sobre lo que pasó con ellos.**

**Les pido disculpas por no actualizar Cinderella Syndrome DD: pero no se sulfuren que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo -w-**

**PD: La siguiente parte será la de Len :3**

**Sayonnara minna~**


End file.
